I'll Keep you, my dirty little secret
by k.j. darkly
Summary: takes place after Adam and Becky meet in the hallway... Adam tells his friends and Becky tells her family... how will everyone react and will what Adam and Becky have conquer it all or will they be over before they even got started?


Alright lovely readers, this is my new story. I got inspired to write about Adam and Becky… I really like them together; I hope it lasts because poor Adam can't catch a break! Anyways this takes place after Adam and Becky meet up in the hallway.

Enjoy

I couldn't help but hold my head up and grin from ear to ear. Did Becky Baker really just ask me to be her boyfriend? It was obvious that I was ecstatic about something because I no more than a second after returning to my seat in class Eli started pressing me with questions.

"So, where did you disappear to?" he inquired, poking me in the back with the eraser tip of his pencil.

"If I told you I'd have to kill you!" I whispered

"Gentleman, is there a problem?" Mr. Torino interjected

I looked up while Eli just rolled his eyes "no sir, no problem" i stammered nervously. I could hear Eli behind me letting out a little chuckle.

"Where was I…?" Mr. Torino continued talking to the class.

I on the other hand couldn't concentrate on anything but Becky. I have liked her from the second I saw her, and now she liked me back. She really freakin' likes me all of me, she knows I'm Trans and that doesn't matter to her. She proved that to me yesterday at the mall, it was the most relaxed and normal I have felt around a girl in such a long time. Eli is going to give me hell when I tell him, and especially when I tell him that I am her "secret boyfriend"; but to be honest I don't care if he does and I don't care that I am her secret.

"Adam, Dude let go" Eli said waving his hand in my face, snapping me out of my daze

"Oh yeah right" I said grabbing my book and heading for the door

"Are you ok, you have been acting peculiar ever since you came back from the wash room?" I could feel Eli staring at the back of my head with a questioning brow.

"Dude, I'm fine" I reassured opening my locker. I stood there for a minute staring into my locker. "Wow I have a girlfriend" I thought to myself and started to smile completely oblivious to Eli and now Clare staring at me.

"You're not high are you?" Eli asked, once again snapping me back to reality and out of my daze.

"No of course not"

"Are you feeling okay?" Clare questioned pressing the back of her hand to my forehead attempting to gage if I was running a fever.

"Guys, I am fine" I spat out. I shut my locker and briskly turned to head toward my next class when I bumped into someone nocking everything out of their hands and onto the ground below me.

" I am so sorry" I stated as I bent down to pick up the binder, I stopped for a minute when I saw the name on it "Becky Baker"

"It's ok Adam" she said softly. Reaching for her binder her hand gently grazed mine. I looked up to see her big blue eyes staring at me. She was smiling from ear to ear and I couldn't help but smile back. Standing up she tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear before clasping her books to her chest and heading down the hall.

Letting out a deep sigh I could feel my two best friends staring at me.

"What?" I asked shrugging my shoulders

"What the hell was that?" Eli asked

"What was what?"

"Don't play dumb with me Torres! You like Becky don't you?"

I didn't say anything; instead I pretended to ignore the question.

"How in the world do you have feeling for Bible belt Becky Baker?" he exclaimed

"Don't call her that, she is really nice once you get to know her!"

"She tried to ruin my play! Did you forget about that, and she was gay bashing in front of the school with her signs and…"

"She's not really like that… and for your information she's actually really cool. She accepts me for what and who I am and she is fun to be around, and and and…"

"And what Adam, Spit it out" Eli said

"And she's my Girlfriend!" I shouted

_Thank you all for reading I am so sorry I haven't written anything in a while I have been bogged down with classes and survey of calculus is a pain in the butt! Well, let me know what you think, if I should continue with this story or not.

Much love, Kj


End file.
